


Meet the Sun

by electricheart



Series: imagineyourotp prompt [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricheart/pseuds/electricheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Imagine your OTP arguing about what color to choose for the new baby’s bedroom.</p></blockquote>





	Meet the Sun

"Gray is way too sad, it's morbid," Myrcella says, waving the paint samples they got from Home Depot around. She sits in the middle of the empty room, one hand rubbing her still flat stomach.

"It's not gray, it's _silver_ ," Jon points out sitting next to her, scratching behind Ghost's ears when the samoyed decides to climb into his lap, treats next to Myrcella forgotten.

She frowns, looking down at the paint samples once more. "Looks like gray to me."

"Well, it isn't, and it's a better color than the one you picked," he says, looking down at Ghost, missing the glare she sends his way.

"There is nothing wrong with gold. My room was gold," she reminds him, setting down the paint samples with a huff.

"No, your entire home was gold, with some scarlet thrown about in the walls," he says like he still can't believe something so ridiculous was real. He remembers the look she gave him when he told her it looked like someone threw mustard on every available surface. 

She pouts, unable to deny that. "But I just want this room, not the whole house," she murmurs. 

Jon looks around the room, what's going to become their child's nursery room and takes in the pastel green that their entire home is painted in. "What if we just leave it as is?" he asks.

"No way. Green is boring, dull as hell," she counters. 

"Your eyes are green, Cella."

"Yeah and you only see it in my eyes, not everywhere you look. Besides, my eyes are darker than this. This is pastel green, Jon. It's _boring_ ," she says as if the color had personally offended her. 

Jon laughs and pulls her closer, letting her golden head rest on his shoulder. "Then we'll figure something out eventually."

 

\--

 

A month later Jon ends up sleeping in the couch after calling her choice for fuchsia too eccentric. 

 

\--

 

Four months later the color blue- an anything remotely close to it- is banned from their home.

 

\--

 

"You weren't drunk when you choose this, were ya?" Cella's father says as he waddles around the prepared nursery a whole two weeks before the baby is supposed to come. The entirety of the walls is black, and the furniture inside white. The only color in the room comes from a corner where a white basket holds toys of various sizes. 

Cella rolls her eyes as Jon glances down to hide his growing grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine your OTP arguing about what color to choose for the new baby’s bedroom.


End file.
